1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a non-stick pan with innovative wear-resisting and non-stick features, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a non-stick pan whose surface of Teflon coat is hard and wear-resisting so as not to be destroyed through a long time of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pan is made of iron board, and on the surface of the iron board is painted with a coat of paint or Teflon after the pan being formed. After being used for a period of time, the paint or Teflon coat adhered to the surface of the conventional pan will be stripped or scratched by a slice or a steel brush. The stripped or scratched paint or Teflon will be easily stuck to the food being cooked in the pan so as to be eaten by persons and result in accidents. Besides, the stripped or scratched portions of the pan surface will be easily stuck by cooked food and rusted so as to shorten the using life of the pan.